Shao Kahn
Shao Kahn is a central villain character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II as the final boss, a role he also served in Mortal Kombat 3. He, along with Shinnok, serves as the main villain of the series in many instances and is one of the main villains of this Wiki. About Shao Kahn Shao Kahn the Emperor is represented as the guy of pure evil. In many respects, he resembles a large Asian warrior, and is well known amongst the roster of our Wiki for his godlike strength which rivals, if not outright exceeds, that of Raiden, the God of Thunder. He is also known for his extreme evilness, brutality, ferocity in battle, and his fondness of personal executions, though he has occasionally spared the lives of his enemies and allies, if they proved their worth, and his victims such as Sindel and Kitana, raising the latter like his own daughter and treating the former like his own wife. However, his true power that has served him well and allowed him to rise above the image of a mere warlord is his high intelligence and profound knowledge of the black arts. Like his personal sorcerer Shang Tsung, he has the power to consume other souls. Perhaps Shao Kahn's greatest strength lies in his ability to work towards his goals with great tenacity and his ability to organise. However, his greatest weakness is his arrogance. Shao Kahn has often underestimated mankind, and therefore tried to conquer Earth many times, with or without a queen, to no success. Becoming Evil Shortly after Raiden had dealt with Prince Goro on Edenia, Kahn delivered the message to Lord Shinnok. Shinnok began to talk calmly with Shao, about how he was thrown from Heavens unjustified, and that Shao should not trust the Elder Gods. It was then that Shinnok finally had the manipulative fortitude to get into Shao's head. Shao, being jealous of his power, pulled out his hammer to kill him, but he knew that since he was a God, he had the power to save his wife plus he was immortal. In despair, Shao told Kai about the news. In great shock, Kai needed to move quickly to make sure that Raiden's warriors survive. Ordering Shao to stay at the Temple, he took various members of the Raiden's warriors, including Johnny Cage, to arrest the Fallen God. Kahn stared at the building which contained Shinnok's throne, and his thoughts and emotions took control of his decisions. Shao heard the God's voice in his head: "If Raiden destroys me, any chance of saving your wife will be lost." Shao could not lose Sindel the way he lost his mother. He hurried as fast as he could to Shinnok's throne. After going to the palace of Shinnok, Shao found the Fallen God, literally on the ground, with Kai's sword blade pointed at his head. Kai told Kahn the only way to bring peace was to destroy the all Evil. But Kahn said it should not be done - he was not a good guy anyway. Shao had to make a choice. As soon as the blade started its way to kill the Fallen One, Shao's katana cut off Kai's hand. A smiling Shinnok yelled with power and throw Kai out the window with a giant skeleton hand. After helping the Dark Lord, the former "Good" Outworlder was no more. Emperor Shao Kahn had finally got his head straight. New Plans In about 40 years later, Shao is charged with recovering the stolen plans of Outworld and finding the Raiden's alliance's secret base. He captures and "interrogates" Princess Kitana and, along with his general Reiko, sends his army to take over her home world of Edenia. Shortly afterwards, he duels his old enemy, the Thunder God Raiden, whom has arrived at Outworld to rescue Kitana, Shao defeats him, and beats him to unconsciousness. He then encounters Raiden's top warrior, Liu Kang, and senses in him a great strength, this is confirmed moments later when Liu battles and kills many members of Kahn's Army. Getting rid of Cage Soon after, Kahn captures Kitana, Cage, Kung Lao, and Cyrax on the planet Seido to lure Liu into a confrontation. He strikes a deal with the leader of Seidan Rebels, Darrius to give Kang over to the bounty hunter Sektor, and has Cage frozen in carbonise. Prince Rain, an old ally of Raiden, who has been partially trained by him, duels Kahn, but is eventually defeated, losing his right hand to Kahn's katana. Kahn then has his heart turned nice and reveals to Rain that he is his actual father and offers him a chance to overthrow Shinnok and rule the Universe with him. Rain accepts this, turning himself into a villain as well. Mortal Kombat Some years later, Shao concocted a plan to lure the Earth champions to Outworld; if they could be killed, they would not be able to cause further damage to his plans. He captured Kano and Sonya Blade to use as bait, and enraging Liu Kang by sending Baraka and his troops to destroy the Shaolin temples, they confidently waited for the Earth warriors to fall into their trap. Despite Kahn's vast power, Kang's determination saw him through, and he defeated the despot. Unwilling to accept defeat, Kahn called his armies to destroy the Earth warriors. They fled back to Earth, out of Shao's clutches. In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Shao Kahn was approached by Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, who pretended to offer themselves as servants. However, the two attacked the weakened Shao Kahn and slay him. It was later revealed that the Shao killed by Shang and Chi was actually a clone and that after being weakened from his attempted takeover of Earth, Shao had created the clone to rule Outworld for him, while he recovered. Shao Kahn found his former servant, Goro, mortally wounded and healed him, regaining the allegiance of the Shokan. The two set out to overthrow Onaga, so as to let the emperor regain his control over Outworld. Shao Kahn had become the ruler of once Outworld again and joined forces with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Onaga in an uneasy alliance so as to gain the god like powers of the elemental Blaze. In his ending, Shao defeated Blaze and claimed his powers, destroying all of his enemies. He eventually conquered all other planets and joined them with his own. However, with nothing left to conquer, Shao Kahn went insane from the boredom. Alternative timeline At the beginning of the Mortal Kombat 9 story, everyone dies during the battle of Armageddon. The only ones who were left standing were Raiden and Shao Kahn. Before Raven was killed by Shao's wrath Hammer, the thunder god showed glimpses to his past self so he can alter the future and gives him one message: "He must win!". After Liu Kang won the the original Mortal Kombat tournament, Shang told Shao that if he called for another tournament and won, he could take control of the Earth. During the tournament, he was planning to execute Kitana after she founded out what he was planning; creating a "perfect daughter" to replace her. Another thing that Shao did during the tournament is that he killed Kung Lao dishonourably after he defeated both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung at the same time. Enraged, Kang jumped in and fought Kahn. Even with his strength, Shao lost and nearly died in the process. Everyone thought that he was dead, but Raiden's amulet was still cracked. It turns out that Quan accelerated his healing. Since Shao lost the Mortal Kombat tournament, he could not invade Earth. However, Quan Chi recommended an invasion anyways, saying that the Elder Gods were too weak to stop him. In order to start an invasion, Sindel needed to be revived, whom Quan revived. During the invasion, almost every hero died, except for Raiden, Sonya Blade, and Johnny Cage. After Johnny and Sonya retreated with a mortally wounded Liu Kang, Shao entered Earth and fought Raiden. During the final battle between Kahn and Raiden, the Elder Gods granted Raiden some of their power to help him fight back. With the help of the Gods, Raiden managed to defeat Shao. Shao's damaged Helmet was later taken by the manipulative Quan Chi, acting all under the orders of the Fallen One - Shinnok. At the beginning of Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe, Shao Kahn had escaped from his jail, wounded and was met in a graveyard with his secret ally, Quan Chi. He was blasted into a portal by a blast of lightning from Raven, causing him to combine with Darkseid and transform into Dark Kahn. After his defeat, Shao ended up in a destroyed palace of Dork Khan, rendered powerless. Shao was then imprisoned in the space once again by the Gods. Shenanigans with Siegfried In 2018, Shao Kahn personally led an attack on the Durian homeworld of Duro. Kahn then arrived on the planet in his royal shuttle, and began his search for a rogue half-angel and former adviser to the Elder Gods named Sofitia. Shao and his men killed many Durian warriors along the way, most of them being from the Sorel Empire. Kahn found the astonishing girl he was looking for, and they engaged in a fierce weapon-to-weapon duel. Kahn won the fight, and pushed Sofitia into her wooden cabin of a base. The Emperor then walked in, but before he could finish off the half-angel, his Wrath Hammer gets pulled out of his hands by the angel Siegfried. Sofitia yelled for help, but Shao crushing her throat with his mighty alien hand, killing her. After engaging in combat with Siegfried, Kahn defeats him and has him taken hostage on Outworld while his army sieges most of Duro's forest. Siegfried is then forced to became Shao's secret apprentice. For many months, Shao has trained Siegfried in the ways of the Forces of Darkness. Eventually, the Kahn sent his apprentice on a top secret mission to find and kill the enemies of both: Outworld and the Never Never Land with whom Shao has made a trusty alliance. Shao eventually hired the robot Hydro to try and kill Siegfried as part of the angel's training. Siegfried eventually killed Hydro after finding out the robot's programming and hiring to kill him much to Shao's dismay. In 2019 Siegfried's training was complete, and Shao send him to get his hands on his first real target; Kazim Paparatus on the other side of Outworld, in some broken-s junkyard. More to be added... Mortal Kombat film Shao Kahn appears in both Mortal Kombat movies. In the first movie, Kahn's appearance is only as a special effect at the end of the film (though he is referred to throughout the movie only as "the Emperor"). In the second, Shao is played by Brian Thompson and is the main enemy. He is ultimately defeated and killed by Liu Kang in the final battle. In Annihilation, as an attempt to shock the viewer, Raiden announced that Shao Kahn was his friend once and Shinnok is like Shao's father (which was actually canon in the original timeline). He wore the same tattoo on his right shoulder as a sign of their friendship. Own told Bio Nyain! NYAAAIINNNGG!!! As a child, I was a terrible spoiled brat. I grew up on Outworld in Rakata and was always jelly of my super-cool half god of a brother - Kotal Kahn. Nyaing. The good news were I got sumfin he dun got; An awesome-s cape, helmet and sweet-s intellectually disabled voice the ladies go crazy for. I became the Emperor of Outworld one day after I destroyed the silly Dragon King, Onaga. I also used to take orders from Shinnok. I crushed a silly, shiny planet called Maydaria after they refused to bow to my rule! I finally convinced my son Rain to join me on Orderworld in the late 1980's, I think. I am currently imprisoned somewhere randomly between the stars in space by the cursed and wretched Elder Gods that all deserve to be killed! Even Shinnok! My dumb-s Rodian brother Kotal now runs Outworld. Powers and abilities Shao Kahn is extremely powerful, able to utilise superhuman strength and magic. He wields the powerful wrath hammer, which can send opponents flying with one strike, and he seems to have some knowledge in cloning, as seen in Deadly Alliance. Shao's moves include a powerful shoulder barge, a green communist star-like fire ball that he fires from his facial area, an uppercut that both generates a shield against projectiles and knocks opponents off their feet, and a rising knee attack that generates a streak behind him. He is also shown to be an expert on several Asian fighting styles, including Kung Fu, Tai Tzu, Karate and Lui He. Quotes *''"You weak pathetic fools, I've come for your souls!"'' *''"Hold your tongue, sorcerer!"'' *''"Raiden... You will be destroyed."'' *''"Quan Chi!? Traitor!"'' *''"What have you done?! No!"'' *''"What in the name of Gods are u talkin' 'bout?"'' *''"Sindel never really told u what happened to your father..."'' *''"No. I am your father."'' *''"Where are the Elder Gods, Raiden? Nyaing. (Lols)"'' *''"Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer (hits Raiden). Nyaaaing."'' *''"They made it for bestest of dragon warriors, but not for your pathetic toothless worms."'' *''"My power spreads. It is the end of all the living. The World."'' *''"First... my bowls! And then... The World! NYYAAAING!!!"'' *''"Your time has passed."'' *''"Ages wasted in foolish resistance."'' *''"Now it is the start of my rule... Armageddin."'' *''"Yes. Pray to the worms, Raiden."'' *''"As your world ends. (Preparing to kill Raiden)"'' *''"You failed me! Five hundred years I have waited! Now I must wait fifty more! Nyaaing!"'' *''"Curse the Elder Gods and their stinkin' tournament. I should have taken Earth by the force!"'' *''"The tournament will now begin!"'' *''"Finish him! Nyaaain."'' *''"Kitana... You will join me."'' *''"(name) wins. Fatality."'' *''"And what do I gain from granting this bold request?"'' *''"Very well. He's yours."'' *''"Kitana! How is it that Earth ninjas fart before me when my daughter, Princess of Edenia, was sent to intercept them?"'' *''"Well done, Sektor."'' *''"I am your EMPEROR! Naying! Your father was a weak Edenian king. I killed him while merging his worthless planet with Outworld and took his queen as my wife. If only I had not allowed Sindel to convince me of your worth. But now I have a true daughter!"'' *''"Return to the Flesh Laboratory. Bring me my daughter... Mileena."'' *''"Raiden! Put a worthy champion if you can. Nyaaain."'' *''"You will face Sektor... And... Quan Chi."'' *''"Hahaha! Worthless boy. Do you know who I am?"'' *''"And you breathe because I let you."'' *''"I am not so easily killed. Quan Chi resurrected me."'' *''"Are you mocking me?"'' *''"Bow to me!"'' *''"Feel the power of Shao Kahn!"'' *''"You suck!"'' *''"Don't make me laugh."'' *''"You will never win!"'' *''"You will die, worm!"'' *''"Prepare to die!"'' *''"You are pathetic!"'' *''"Is that your best?"'' *''"That was pathetic!"'' *''"You weak, pathetic, fool!"'' *''"You are nothing!"'' *''"You suck! Still."'' *''"It's official: You suck!"'' *''"Superior! I win! YOU SUCK!"'' *''"Nyaing!"'' *''"As long as teh portal remains open, nyaaaiing! YOUR world becomes MY world! Nyyaaaannn!"'' *''"I am Shao Kahn! Nyaaain! You will all bow to me!"'' *''"Put zat cookie down, now! Nyaaaing!"'' *''"Mr. Bieber, why'd your team lose!? NO EXCUSIS! Off to zee gas chamber!"'' *''"Shinnok was powerful, but he was no conqueror!"'' *''"How stupid was Kotal to ever expect loyalty from you, D'Vorah?"'' *''"Naaing. How's your neck, Kung Lao?"'' Last Speech In Rap Battle 1 Verse 1 You can't rhyme against the dark side of the force. Why even bother? So many dudes been with yo mom who even knows if I'm your father? You're a pissed off little prik with a Barzini dik. You call that a moustache? I call that Dirty Sanchez on yo lip. You idiot, let me remind you who you're messing with. Everything that you did, I'm the motafaka who invented it. I'm the original Dark Lord. You're like the sorcerer's apprentice. My tarkatans make yours look like someone took a piece of sith and cloned it. Verse 2 Nyain! Suck my alien balls. Now take a step back and let me freeze yours off! A little carbonise bath for your goose-stepping s. We'll call my homeboy in Outworld, ta' see who got the last laugh. In Rap Battle 2 Verse Someone who loathes you, bish, now stand up and rhyme. I only thawed you out so I could beat yo' s a second time! Roar like Chewbacca, the voice of Mufasa, I'm on the leader of your limp-diked Luftwaffe! I strike back hard against a Nazi! Brain toss yo' s in the air, Yahtzee! Ask John Marston who the fah I am. I spit sith so focused I break your concentration camp! I'm a certified Dark Lord, you runt! So suck on deez... uh, Tarkatan: Uh, these what sir? Shao: Deez alien nuts! I'm gonna enjoy watchin' you die, (Removes helmet) So let me do it with my own eyes. In Rap Battle 3 Verse 1 Let me paint you a picture, son: Portrait of a biatch after World War I! You were stirring up the fears of the German people; Telling the world that the aliens are evil! You wrote a little book, got 'em fired up, Had a Beer Hall Putsch, got 'em fired up, When your bunker started getting fired up, You put a gun in your soldier's mouth and fired up! You dumb motherfawker, didn't Valirover let you know? When you conquer Russia, better pack some fuacking winter clothes! While you're fighting off Valkyrie, I got a million tarkatans; they'd die for me! My bounty hunters ride for me! Yo homeboy, finish this rhyme for me! Nyaain. (Sektor's verse) Sektor: They call me Sektor, yo! You wanna mess with me? I'll put my balls in your mouth like boba tea! I got a jet pack, yo; you know I steal the show! 'Cause when I rock a microphone— (Sektor lets out a wild scream as he is shot off the screen by Tutchenko) Personality and traits Shao Kahn is violent, ruthless, sarcastic, persuasive, egotistical, and bloodthirsty emperor, so he has driven to his goals, yet also possesses a strange sense of humour, laughing maniacally all the bloody time. He desires only power and will do anything to make sure he has it, showing great paranoia at times. Kahn is also extremely manipulative, arrogant, and cruel, so he desires only to conquer other planets and add them to his own. He also shows compassion and romanticism in some scenes, such as once he seduced and charmed several women in the Never Never Land, including two of Quan Chi's undead female slaves and shows a fatherly, caring relationship with Kitana despite the fact that she is covertly working against him. Trivia *Kahn, as seen unmasked, has large human teeth similar to human-akaka. *In Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest, he forces Shujinko to clean and sweep all the floors in Outworld, then they can talk about mercy. Take him away! *One of Olaf Tutchenko's main goals was to destroy Shao Kahn and his 'alien' race. *Shao's name is sometimes spelled as "Shao Khan". *Though Shao Kahn is shown to be well over 1,000 years old, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon places him as being even older. Shao Kahn was shown to be highly famous before Steven and Daegon were seen and born. In Shinnok's ending in Mortal Kombat 4, he states that Raiden had imprisoned him for "hundreds of millions of years". Contrarily, Raiden states in the intro of the game that it was only some thousands of years. The fact that Shinnok's ending is non-canon may mean that it was in fact not million years and only a week. This also indicates that Shao Kahn had been attempting to conquer Edenia for a very long time, since Steven stated that Shao Kahn had launched an unsuccessful invasion before he was sealed. *Shao Kahn's "mask" is actually a Kabuto, a Japanese Samurai helmet with a Menpō, a facemask commonly worn with the Kabuto. *Despite being the "announcer" for most games, Shao Kahn will have a different voice actor in-game than when commentating. *In a top 10 villains list hosted by Domenico Von Crane itself, Shao Kahn was placed as 4 of the best Multiverse Federation villains because of his quotes. *His rapping background were steps of Pyramid of Argus, and his opponent was the Ultranationalist General and leader of the Third Reich, Olaf Tutchenko. *Shao is in fact taller than his Shokan bodyguard Kintaro. *For being more of a major character on the Wiki, Shao, along with Olaf Tutchenko, was in the most rap battles there is, appearing in 3 rap battles each, while Olaf appeared in 4. Gallery Emperor_Shao.jpg|Shao is one-man army. Shao_Kahn_wins.png|Shao Kahn beats Scorpion. Shao_(MK9).jpg|Shao Kahn in MK 9. Shao_Kahn_on_throne.jpg|Kahn on his throne. Shao_kahn.jpg|Kahn about to attack. Shao_bio_card.jpg|Shao's bio in MK: Return of the Dragon King. Kahn's_army.jpg|Shao Kahn's army. Shao_Kahn_art.jpg|Shao is stronk. Shao imprisoned.jpg|Shao now as he is imprisoned by the Gods. Theme song Due to being his stage's theme in MK Chaotic and for fitting his alien s so well, Shao's theme is Requirement for a Dream. Category:Non Humans Category:MK Category:Monster Category:Warrior Monsters Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Royalty Category:Xenophobics Category:Filled with Evil Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Evil Genius Category:Are in ERB Category:Antagonists Category:Monarchs Category:Emperor Category:Pure Evil Category:Army Leaders Category:Manipulators Category:Wikia's most evil Mass Murderers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Rich People Category:Needs editing Category:Well equipped albatross Category:Martial Artist